RWBY'S DEATH KORP
by Reaverlord049
Summary: story inspired by Doomsdayguy12345's story the Death Korp of RWBY. anyway, the summary, RWBY meets warhammer need I say more? (undergoing a rework since I've improved my writing skills.) All characters and properties belong to the respective owners, RWBY to RT warhammer to Games Workshop except OCs Those are mine
1. Chapter 1

The Death Korp of Krieg, a name among the Imperial Guard that is both detested and feared by the other regiments in service to the God Emperor. When these fatalistic warriors are sent in the other Guardsmen know that it is a hopeless and nigh survivable situation that their dealing with. Any other Regiment would suffer from low morale upon learning of their posting to a engagement sure to end in their death. Not tthe Death Korp of Krieg, they believe death in service of the Emperor of Man is the price of atonement for previous crimes against the Imperium.

The current planet upon which they're fighting is an iceball of a world that had been taken over by chaos worshippers. 757628 - 389410 Jaeger's squad had failed an assault on one of the heretic strongholds. the heretics, traitorous guards men and Adeptus Astartes were currently tossing the bodies into a large pile several feet high to be taken care of at a later time once their victory was assured. the survivors were not so fortunate as to get a mass grave, the were taken within the stronghold to be used by as sacrifices and vessels for the daemons of chaos. As the last of the dead or dying of the Kriegsmen of the failed assault Jaeger regained consciousness after a artillery shell that hit a bit too close knocked him unconscious and tried to move causing the bodies to shift and attract the attention of a Chaos Astartes that began to check the bodies. "stop fooling with them brother they're either dead or dying and beneath our concern." The Chaos Marine let out a disdainful grunt and turturned to join his comrades in dragging the last of the suitable survivors into the stronghold then turned back to the body pile and fired a burst from his heavy bolter into the mass one of the rounds barely missing Jaeger's head and forced him to stay still Unless he wished to draw more attention.

After some time Jaeger decided it was safe to try and free himself from the pile of corpses, after several minutes of trying to free himself he finally managed to free his arms and began to claw his way out of the corpse pile. After another few minutes he emerged from the pile and slid down the bodies to blood soaked mud and checked his equipment to ensure that it was undamaged and searched the bodies to scavenge charge packs for a operable lasgun that was still clutched in the hands of a fellow soldier and a few frag and krak grenades then turned his attention to the heretic stronghold. the stronghold was a large fortress built into the side of a mountain the large doors of the entrance still standing open for Jaeger to sneak in.

Unsurprisingly the interior of the stronghold was full of traitor guardsmen and Astartes that worship the gods of Chaos. Jaeger ignored most of them killing only the ones that blocked his path until he reached a large room with blood and bodies pinned to the walls and the survivors of the failed assault kneeling in the center of the room while cultists stood around them chanting in a strange language. A Chaos Space Marine who's armor is adorned is with skulls and spikes steps forward with his chainsword ready to strike down the captured Kriegians. As the Space Marine brought his chainsword up to remove the head of the nearest prisoner but the strike never fell as a shot from Jaeger's lasgun pierced the eye port and head of the would be executioner killing him instantly. The rest of the cultists in the room turned their attention to Jaeger, thankfully the executioner was the only Space Marine in the room thothough that was suspect to change as things became a mess of screaming, bodies, blood spray, and infernal chanting as the priests continue the ritual. As the ritual and Jaeger's fight continued on a warp tear opened in the center of the circle of captured Kriegians and cultists began to slit their throats. Jaeger buried the blade of his shovel in the skull of a cultist then pulled it out and rolled to the lead priest and grabbed a chainsword and brought it up to drive into the gut of the priest only to be stopped by warp energy being channeled by the priest, but it was too late and the chainsword was already pressing against the man's stomach and all it took was a rev of the chainsword's motor to spin the teeth to rip open the cultist's gut to pour his intestines over Jaeger. With the death of the priest the warp energies holding Jaeger in place dissipated just for Jaeger to be rammed into the warp portal by a chaos space marine.


	2. chapter 2

Jaeger surely thought himself dead and his spirit gone to Terranis, a holy place in the inmaterium untouched by the corruption of the warp and a representation of Krieg before rebelling from the Imperium. The Kriegsman tried to rise to his feet only to let out a grunt and fell back onto the ground and looked towards his legs. A piece of the armor of the Chaos Space Marine that pushed him into the warp portal that sent him to this place was embedded in his right leg. Jaeger pulled a small rudimentary medical kit from his side; it wasn't anything like the medical equipment carried by quarter masters, just disinfectant, bandages and tourniquets to keep a soldier alive long enough to get proper medical treatment. he looked around and noticed the body of the damnable traitor space marine laying ot far from him extremely dead with it's head split open, talk about lucky.

Jaeger pondered how he was alive, especially since he and the chaos worshipper were apparently spit out of the warp hard and fast enough to split open a space marine's helmet and the head safely tucked with in it open like an egg against a rock. "Emperor protects." never before had Jaeger spoke hollower words, or at least hollow in his mind, he was never a true believer that the Emperor was a god, he left the faith to others his duty was to kill the Imperium's enemies or die trying. As he mused on the ramifications of his beliefs his hands automatically went to work cleaning, well cleaning his wound as best as he could with a piece of Astartes armor stuck in his leg, and bandaged it to the best of his ability and stood using the chainsword that miraculously stayed with him as a cane to keep weight off his injured leg. Jaeger then started to make his way towards what he thought was the sounds of water; along the way he considered whether or not to dispose of the chainsword he was currently using as a walking stick, it was a weapon used by chaos and he had no idea if it was imbued with the ruinous power of chaos so he couldn't simply toss it aside for some other person to find it and be corrupted. Jaeger decided that he would carry the chaos weapon and whatever corruption it held until he could reconnect with his regiment or the Imperium as a whole, which given the unspoiled look of this world was very unlikely to happen for some time if at all. After some time of hobbling for a while then stopping to rest and repeating many times Jaeger made it to the source of the noise of the waterfall and sat down with his back against a large rock to rest his injured leg and clean the blood from his gasmask that was tinting his vision red so he hadn't really thought on the red trees until now when he could see clearly. After about twenty minutes spent cleaning his gasmask and his weapons, mainly his lasgun that was caked with mud mixed with blood that stained the wood red and brown giving it a more aged look that he rather liked, Jaeger rose to his feet once again and slowly began to follow the flow of the river hoping that if there was any life on the planet that it would be near the valuvaluable resource.

After some time of walking a group of humans with strange features ambushed him, he immediately raised the chainsword for defense should he need it and looked more closely at the odd features of the ambushers. "mutants." Jaeger reved the chainsword as a challenge to his ambushers "show me what passes for skill amongst your misbegotten kind." One of the mutants took the bait and charged the Kriegsman like he wanted unfortunately he forgot about his injury and put all his weight on the injured leg and fell to his knee and drove the shrapnel farther into his leg; Jaeger wasn't going to let this stop him however and in one swing of the chainsword took out the legs of his first attacker. The now legless attacker layed on the ground screaming in shock at sudden loss of his legs and blood loss. The others stopped in their tracks and looked at the legless mutant giving Jaeger enough time to pull him Bolter pistol from his hip and another three attackers before the rest decided to flee. "filthy mutants, never try to take on a Kriegsman, even if he's injured." Jaeger rose from his knee once again using the chainsword as a makeshift cane to take weight off of his injured leg. The Kriegsman was preparing to go after his attackers when he heard movement in the trees to his right and dropped to a crouch with his bolter pistol drawn and aimed at treeline with the chainsword at the ready to be swung should for whatever reason the bolter pistol doesn't obliterate it's target and let out a annoyed growl "come on whatever you are I'm ready for death, are you?"


End file.
